This invention relates to security apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for securing notebook computer equipment.
In recent years there has been a marked increase in the amount of computer equipment used in business and at home. Not only have the number of computers increased, but their size has become steadily smaller. Computer owners carry with them and use in areas with public access smaller computers such as laptop and notebook computers. Notebook computers only weigh several pounds or less and are easily concealed on the person or in a carry bag. Equipment items in this category generally have values from one to several thousands of dollars, and are easily marketed. Equipment such as this and their component parts are, therefore, attractive, lucrative and easy targets for thieves.
Many personal computers have a security slot in an external wall. Attempts to provide securing devices centered on this slot have been complicated. An example of this may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,989 (Reexamination Certificate B1 5,502,989), issued to W. R. Murray, Jr., et al. The Murray device, inter alia, provides a security device comprised of a housing with a slot engagement portion, said portion being rotatable between an unlocked position and a locked position, and a pin coupled through the housing and extending into the security slot member after said slot engagement member is in said locked position. The Murray device is specifically designed to engage a rectangular security slot. Another approach has been used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,679 issued to G. Reyes. The Reyes device uses a cam assembly with a single hook arm in conjunction with two prongs to engage with the predefined rectangular security slot.
A further problem with prior art locks, is the poor fit the locks make with the security slot. Many computer manufacturers have a different thickness in the wall with the security slot. Prior art locks have a set gripping width, i.e., the distance between the lock engagement end on one side of the security slot and the lock assembly itself on the other side of the security slot. Ideally, the gripping width should be as close to the width of the computer side wall as possible to prevent easy insertion of a prying device. The user must measure the wall thickness and shop for a lock with a gripping width as close to the wall thickness as possible.
The present invention provides a relatively simple locking mechanism for preventing the theft of a small computer, such as a notebook computer. The locking mechanism of the present invention is adapted to fit all computers made by all manufacturers, which contain a security slot in their chassis, regardless of the configuration of the security slot.
To attain this, the present invention provides a lock with a locking plate and protruding hook joined to a cylindrical assembly wherein the hook is adapted to being inserted into a computer chassis security slot. The locking plate interacts with grooves within the cylindrical assembly to position and hold the protruding hook longitudinally. The present invention replaces the complications inherent with the removable coupling pin of the Murray invention and eliminates the need for rotating the entire assembly in order to be positioned with a locked position. The present invention provides a sturdier and simpler locking configuration than the Reyes device. The unique design of the present invention makes the present invention an ideal choice for the individual or organization that has a variety of computer brands to secure. A lockable cable engages the cylindrical assembly. The cable is secured to a fixed object to prevent the computer from being stolen or removed from a fixed location. In the present invention a variety of different type locking cables may be used.
The present invention provides a means for adjusting, both manually and automatically, the gripping width of the present invention lock assembly. Regardless of the thickness of the computer wall having the security slot, the present invention can be adjusted to provide a perfect gripping width. To the best of applicant""s knowledge, the present invention is the only lock which has this feature.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer security locking apparatus for securing small computers, such as notebook computers, which have security slots in their chassis. It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple, economical, easy to use and quickly installed.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a security apparatus which is installed to said computer without modifying the computer chassis thereby removing the risk of contacting various components and circuitry therewithin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a security apparatus which may use different types of anchoring cables.
It is an object of the invention to provide a security apparatus which does not require rotation between locked and unlocked positions.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.